Missing
by LoriLynn1
Summary: In the two years since the war, Harry's life feels hollow, but he's not quite sure why. All he's supposed to do is bring Draco Malfoy back to the Ministry for questioning. Why is that so bloody hard? Draco/Harry


**Author's Note: **Hello! Well, I wanted to write a new fanfic... and Harry/Draco caught my muse, so here you go :) This probably won't be SUPER long. Maybe 20,000 words. Hard to say... I'm also not sure about the rating. Right now It's very PG, but it'll at least go to PG-13. It might go past that.

I'm working really hard on my writing with "showing" instead of "telling". So hopefully that shows compared to my other HP fic... ahem XD

**Please let me know what you think! If you leave me really awesome reviews, I'll write a reply to you personally in chapter two :D (which I will hopefully post soon!  
**

**Missing**  
**Chapter 1**  
**Lori Lynn**  
**2011**

Harry Potter wrapped his fingers further around his mug of coffee and hunched over in his seat in at the table in the corner of the little coffee shop. The sun had just gone down, and the crowds of people were thinning through the window while he watched them through the steam of his coffee. He pulled his jacket further around him and shivered a little before he took a sip.

A large brown owl landed directly in the middle of his table, almost causing him to spill the contents of his mug. He gave the bird a crumb from his empty plate and carefully unwrapped the message from his ankle. After the bird flew off and left Harry alone to read the note, he unraveled it to reveal Ron's untidy scrawl.

_Harry, _

_You can't possibly insist on spending another night alone. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron at nine!_

_Ron_

Harry sighed, reached for his mug again and then let his eyes glaze over at the few other patrons in the small shop. He wasn't far from the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn't particularly want to see Ron at the moment.

He sipped at his coffee for a few more minutes and was making his way out of the coffee shop when he ran smack into Ron. He backed up a little, about to make an excuse as to why he had to get going right away, but didn't get the chance.

"Oh, great!" Ron grabbed his arm and dragged him down the sidewalk. "You're early! I was just picking up a few things for Mum before I was going to meet you, but if we're both here, we might as well do that together, right?"

"Um..." Harry looked over at him. "Look, Ron, I've got a lot of stuff to do for work this weekend, so I really don't have all that much time to hang out."

Ron stopped walking and stared at him. "Then why did you come here?"

"I was getting a cup of coffee." Harry glanced at him for a second and then started walking again. "I have a lot of documents to go over, and I'm going to be up late tonight."

"Oh." Ron hurried to catch up with him. "Well, that sucks, man... really sucks. Maybe tomorrow night things'll let up for you?"

"No." But he said it a little too quickly, and he sighed, feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Ron, I'm just so busy lately. Maybe next weekend we can hang out. Alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said, but he didn't look at him.

They had ended up standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron several feet away from each other. Witches and wizards were walking around them in the darkness. Some of them walked between them enter the building.

"I'm sorry," Harry said again. "I'll owl you later, okay?"

Ron looked up at him, and the corner of his mouth twitched up a little. It didn't reach his eyes. "Yeah. Okay."

"Aright. See you." Harry looked at him for a second longer and then Apparated back to his flat. After he groggily reached for his wand and muttered the spell to unlock the door, he pushed it open and walked inside. Waiting for him on his dining room table were, as he had told Ron, parchment upon parchment of Ministry paperwork.

What he hadn't told Ron was that he had willingly taken on the assignment.

* * *

"Potter."

Harry turned over and pulled the couch pillow over his ears.

"Potter!"

He propped himself up and faced the fire place. "What?" he cried and quickly grabbed the pillow before it bounced too close to the fire where his supervisor from the Ministry, Craig Watson's face was burning in the embers. He quickly straightened his glasses on his face and sat up. "What time is it?"

"It's just after one! What are you doing sleeping?"

Harry rubbed the side of his face. "I guess I was up late going over my assignment..."

"Great!" Craig brightened. "I assume you're familiar with the case at this point."

"I mean, mostly..." Harry reached for a few sheets of parchment that were sitting on the floor next to the couch and flipped through them. "He's missing... been missing for two years. The ministry thinks... well, this is where I think it's a little ridiculous."

Craig frowned. "I assure you, Potter, this has been studied from every angle. Maybe the Ministry isn't sure about it, but if they suspect someone is sympathizing with You Know Who's followers, we must at least keep an eye on him.

"Okay, I get that." Harry put down the papers on his lap and sighed. "What's next?"

"I'm so glad you asked!" Craig smiled up at him. "There's a folder marked 'Possible Locations' at the bottom of the stack. You're to get started as soon as you can."

Harry leaned back a little. "Get started... you mean... you want me to look for him? Now?"

"Yes, now!" Craig narrowed his eyes. "Today! Pack your things and get a move on! If forces are rallying, they need to be stopped! And who better than Harry Potter to stop them?"

"I suppose you're right. Though, I think once I do find him, if I can, the Ministry will be disappointed that they spent so much time on this file." Harry looked down at the pages of parchment and gathered them together in his hands.

"If that's the case, then we'll all sleep a little easier at night. Send me an owl with your location by tonight."

There was a sudden crack, and Harry looked up to see that Craig was gone. He glanced back down at the parchment and focused in on the words written at the top of the page.

_Missing: Draco Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

Harry arrived in Skipton an hour later by means of a portkey that Craig had sent by owl. He had landed on a grassy field looking down at the town, and stood there for a few moments, taking calming breaths and letting the August wind wash over him.

He pulled the Tracker out of his pocket and held it in both hands. The object was shaped much like a clear orb but had three silver rings that went around its middle, and at each end was an ornate silver engraving. The soft blue glow was dim, but it was there, and Harry knew he was getting closer.

Quickly, he placed the Tracker back into his pocket and made his way down to the town. His stomach was growling something fierce, and if he didn't get something to eat, there was no way he would be able to think enough to plan his next move.

By late evening, Harry had traveled up the North Yorkshire shore, and the Tracker was glowing even brighter. He ended up in Bridlington, which was a beautiful town on the coast. It was getting late, so he found a little bed and breakfast and put in for a reservation for the night, settled into his room, and sat down at the small table by the window to write an owl to Craig about his progress.

He was just getting ready to turn out the lights for the night when Ron's brown owl flew through the window and landed at the end of his bed.

"Honestly!" He reached to untie the note and then shrugged at the bird. "I'm sorry, but there's no treat today. I wasn't expecting you!"

The bird squawked a little and flapped its wings.

Harry ignored it and flattened out the note.

_Harry,_

_You said you would owl. What's going on? Hermione and I are worried! Owl me back before she insists on going over to your flat to find out for herself! Also, Ginny says she hasn't seen you in a week... Is something going on?_

_-Ron_

Harry gave an irritated sigh and then moved to dig through his bag for some parchment and a quill. He sat down at the table and quickly scrawled out a letter.

_Ron,_

_I'm fine. I'm just busy with work, like I told you yesterday. Actually, I was sent out on assignment unexpectedly, and I'm not sure when I'll be back, so if you do go to my flat, I won't be there. I'll send you an owl when I get back. Tell Hermione and Ginny not to worry! I'm fine!_

_-Harry_

He twisted up the note and used the same thread that Ron had used to tie it back to the bird's leg. "Okay, off with you," he said, giving it a little push.

The owl squawked some more, but spread its wings and took flight through the window. Harry stepped over to the window and closed it quickly before any other owls could get in. He flicked his wand at the lights and after they went off, he flopped into bed with a sigh. Finally, he pulled the down quilt up over himself and buried his head into the pillow.

It had been a long day.

* * *

Harry woke up with a hand over his mouth and a pair of shining eyes in front of his face. He tried to get up, but realized that his body was in some sort of a bind. His disorientation quickly left him, and his vision cleared, and in the darkness, he could see that none other than Draco Malfoy was kneeling over him on the bed.

"I'm only going to ask you this once, Potter." Malfoy's eyes narrowed at him in the darkness. "What the hell are you doing here?" He slowly took his hand away from Harry's mouth.

Harry glared at him. "I could ask you the same question. This is my room. I sure as hell didn't invite you here."

"Some tiny little North Yorkshire town?" The corners of Malfoy's mouth turned up a little. "Don't make me laugh. I want to know why you're here."

"It's none of your business." Harry tried to struggle against the binds, but it was no use.

Malfoy leaned a little closer to him. "Isn't it?" he asked.

Harry stopped struggling and looked at him. "Let me go."

Malfoy stared at him for a few moments, and then pointed his wand at Harry. "Fine. But I'm not leaving till you tell me why you're here." He muttered a spell reversal.

Harry scrambled up to a sitting position on the bed and stared across at his old school rival. "Look... I work for the Ministry now. You didn't exactly leave in their good graces..."

The expression on his face turned ugly. "Is that what this is about? The bloody Ministry?" He moved off the bed, stood at the foot, and glared at Harry. "Ninety nine percent of everything the Ministry says is bull shit!"

Harry was quiet for a few seconds while he watched him. "Things have gotten better since the war." He cleared his throat. "Since you... left."

Malfoy scoffed. "In two years, I don't see how they could change that much." He paced a little, and then stopped to look at him. "So, what are you supposed to do? Write a little report on what I'm up to to satisfy the boss?"

"Well, not exactly..." Harry cast his eyes off to the side and pulled the quilt a little ways up his chest.

"What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Malfoy clutched the bedpost and leaned forward.

Harry looked back at him and raised his eyebrows. "How would you feel about coming back to the Ministry? Just for a day!" He added the last part quickly.

Malfoy's eyes widened, and he let go of the bedpost. "Oh, hell no!" he exclaimed. "There's no bloody way I'm setting foot in the Ministry. Not even for a minute! Those goons will be all over me, and if you think they'll let me leave—" He was breathing heavily when he stopped and stared at Harry.

"If you don't come with me, don't you think they'll send others after you? Maybe something less friendly?" He reached around for his wand that he kept next to his pillow. "In the shape of dementors?"

"Dementors..." Malfoy froze. "What have I done?"

Harry's fingers wrapped around the cool wood of his wand. "Maybe nothing," he said in a calm voice. "But if that's true, you should probably tell them that before things get out of hand."

Malfoy pointed a skinny finger at him. "You're one of them! You've turned into one of those lame arse Ministry goons!" He dropped his arm when Harry said nothing and sighed, holding his arms at his side. "Look at me, Potter! If I had been up to something would I be staying in bloody North Yorkshire?"

"I don't know." Harry's grip loosened on his wand. "Would you?"

He didn't say anything for a few seconds and then climbed over the bedpost and onto the end of the bed again. "I can't go back, Potter. Please, you have to tell them that I can't go back."

Harry sat back against the pillows to distance himself. "I can't tell them that! I'll lose my job!"

"What are you going to do? Drag me back kicking and screaming?" Malfoy said it with that stupid smirk on his face; the one Harry hated so much.

Harry raised his wand and pointed it at his chest. "I think we can minimize both the kicking and the screaming. Don't you think?"

Malfoy looked down his nose at Harry. "You can't possibly be serious. You're not actually going to bring me back by force, are you?"

"Try me."

"You're bluffing," he said, but didn't move.

Harry moved to his knees and the quilt fell away from him. "Why would I bluff? What reason would I have to let you off the hook? What have you ever done for me besides make my life a living hell?"

"Me?" Malfoy's eyes widened. "I've made your life a living hell? My life is in ruins because of you, Potter! Look at me! Living in some tiny little town like a Muggle... do you think I enjoy this?"

After studying his expression for a moment, Harry lowered his wand slightly. "You don't have to stay here."

Malfoy gave a derisive laugh. "That's easy for you to say, Famous Harry Potter. You can go wherever you want, and they throw you a parade! Me, I'm lucky if I don't get spat on!"

"That's ridiculous." Harry let his hand fall the rest of the way.

"Is it?" Malfoy looked at him through a blond lock of hair that had fallen in his face. "You're here to bring me back to the Ministry so they can question me. Now you tell me that I'm not right."

"Okay, so maybe it's not so easy being you." After Harry glanced up at him, he lowered himself back down to the bed and then looked at his wand. He was desperately trying to get his thoughts together. This assignment was definitely not going how he had planned. He looked back up at Malfoy. "But don't you see? If you don't come back, your name is never going to be cleared, and you're going to be stuck hiding here forever."

Malfoy looked at him as though he had just tasted something disgusting. "Or dementors could come and suck my soul. Thanks for the tip, Potter I think I'll just stay here."

Harry felt very irritated and frowned at him. "Or dementors could suck your soul either way, you idiot!"

"If they find me!" Malfoy said and leaned forward. "You would be a really mean person if you told them, considering we just established that there's a high probability that dementors will such my soul!"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it. His fingers tightened around his wand, and he let out his breath before drawing it in again. "Look, Malfoy, you're leaving me in a very awkward position here..."

"I'll say. You're in your jammies." Malfoy smirked at him.

He felt his cheeks heat up, and he pulled the blankets back over himself. The feel of Malfoy's eyes on him was suddenly very apparent. "That's... that's not what I meant!"

"Obviously." Malfoy's eyes went back up to his face. "Look, Potter, all you have to do is tell your little Ministry cronies that you couldn't find me. Even better... tell them you have reason to believe that I'm dead. Problem solved. Write up some report on it, and then go back to your normal life. I'll go back to mine, and we forget this ever happened."

Harry looked into his eyes for a moment. "Let's get something straight. I don't think you're up to anything that the Ministry suspects... I never really did, and I don't at all after this... conversation we just had. If you were to come back with me, I would vouch for you. Are you still sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"I hate it here." Malfoy looked away from him with a sigh. "If I were anyone else, I would go. But this is the only way. Sorry, Potter." He looked back up at him. "But thanks, anyway."

Harry watched him climb off the bed and felt something tighten in his chest.

"Oh," Malfoy said and turned around when he was halfway across the floor. "And sorry for... you know, barging into your room in the middle of the night."

"Don't worry about it," Harry muttered.

There was a distinctive popping noise, and then he was gone.

Harry finally let his wand fall to the quilt.


End file.
